


our little secret

by lovlyoungk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BDSM Scene, BDSM mentioned, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Fluff and Angst, Lee Taeyong and Wong Yuk Hei are best friends, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Taeten are brotp, Taeyong is Bad at Feelings, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, bdsm club, i don't know how to write so my friend helped me, jaehyun is just there, johnyong shall rise, nomin is also just there, taeyong isnt a stripper, what is happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovlyoungk/pseuds/lovlyoungk
Summary: When Taeyong strolls into the new club that opened in downtown Seoul, his eyes instantly land upon the most alluring male he had ever seen. But turns out, three weeks later, as soon as he steps foot into the office he'll be working at, his eyes land upon the same male; But this time, he sees him as his boss.





	1. i'll try just to do something (i'll try because i've got nothing)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy  
> So this is my first fic in ao3!  
> I'll try to update once a week, but i'm very lazy.  
> also my co worker - jisusngs - she helps me with the english and writing this story, so she's also the author.  
> Anyways, I hope you like

Taeyong was exhausted from working as hard as he did for his career, exhausted from no one believing in him when he told them his dream was to work at Seo Enterprises; an extremely well known entertainment company, especially when it comes to idols. 

His parents didn't seem to want him to become an idol, and even though he understands the reasons behind such an attitude, he hates the little faith they put in him. 

This was Taeyong's last year as an economy major at Seoul University, and he was more than ready to start working. but what held him back from looking for job offers was his lack of enthusiasm. He had never wanted to become an economist, but after the auburn haired boy opened up about his dream to his parents, they enrolled him as a business major. a major that soon changed to economy, because business truly just wasn't for him. 

When he found out he was able to get an internship at Seo Enterprises, working on the business side of everything, Taeyong was beyond ecstatic. 

His grades instantly skyrocketed, shocking his parents and half his teachers. It wasn't what he intended, but it was good enough for him.

As the auburn haired boy was exiting the usual bus he took home, his eyes landed upon a club that he had never seen before. At least he thought he had never seen before. It was well hidden, but it's fluorescent purple lights made it extremely hard to miss. Made it extremely eye catching even.

He pondered for a bit, thoughts racing and mind ablaze as he decided between going there now, or during the weekend, but he couldn't seem to come to terms with what he truly wanted. Taeyong was torn, he truly had no knowledge of what to do; all he knew was his exhaustion. The pain in his neck from falling asleep during most his lectures, and the constant pain on his wrist from having to write hurried notes.

His mind instantly clicked, remembering him he had a three page essay to send to his economy professor by the end of the weekㅡ which he hadn't even started, and it was already wednesday.

He panicked and averted his gaze from the captivating neon signs, adjusting his backpack strap and making his way to his cozy apartment in the suburbs of the bustling Seoul city.

 

When he got home, he changed out of his clothes and threw on some sweatpants and one of his younger brother's sweatshirts, that were bigger than him ㅡ jumping on the couch, and pulling out his macbook.

His eyes struggled to keep open due to his lack of energy, and the little caffeine he had chugged earlier in the afternoon.

He placed his laptop on the coffee table in front of him, and started typing down some bullet points to cover during his presentation. Taeyong kept anxiously refreshing his email, biting his nails every once in a while from the nerves that burried themselves in the pit of his empty stomach. He was waiting for an admission email from Seo Enterprises, where all the information would be. Especially the day when he was going to start his internship.

After approximately an hour, two mugs of warm coffee and some snacks later, he finished his essay and his presentation. Taeyong stretched his arms and cracked his joints, sighing in satisfaction.

The auburn haired male went back to his email tab and refreshed it once more, noticing he had something in his inbox. He was quick to open the message and scan through the text, clicking the PDF file and waiting for it to download.

There, on his laptop screen, was his file and the date he was going to start working for his dream. Which would be in approximately... three weeks.

Taeyong groaned and threw his head back.

"Three weeks. They'll go by quicklyㅡ yeah! you can do it, Tae. Don't think about it and you'll make it."

Taeyong shut his computer, shoving it aside before rising from the sofa and heading over to the kitchen to boil himself some jasmine tea. He was beginning to need it since his anxiety was all over the place.

While he was waiting for his water to boil, he reached for his phone and started scrolling through his notifications, realising he had three missed calls from his best friend.

He quickly pressed the call button and put it on speaker, setting it down on the kitchen counter and waiting for Yukhei to pick up.

"Yo! It's about time you decided to call me, Ahjussi." a deep voice echoed from the other side, to which Taeyong replied with an eyeroll.

"I swear to god you need to stop calling me an old man, you're not doing so well yourself." the auburn haired boy replied, reaching for a box of biscuits and walking towards the living room to place it on the little coffee table.

"Oh please, I'm not going to age as quickly as you did." Yukhei snorted.

"Whatever, hag. What did you want?" Taeyong walked pack towards the kitchen and reached for a tea bag.

"I want updates, Ahjussi. Come on, I know you sent that application email to Seo Enterprises." His best friend giggled.

"I hate you, Wong. But yeah, I sent it a week ago and I got a response a couple hours ago." The older male poured the water into the mug, and gently placed the tea bag inside.

"Okay, and?"

"I got it. I got the job." Taeyong squealed.

"Tone it down, Oldielocks. You sound like one of those highschool girls screaming over their crush." Yukhei deadpanned.

"I swear if you don't stop calling me old your friendship card will be revoked, i don't care." 

"You don't have any other friends." 

"What's Doyoung then?" Taeyong rolled his eyes.

"Doyoung? Oh come on, he can barely keep a functional conversation going." Yukhei snorted again. 

"Shut it."

 

It was around midnight when Taeyong finally walked back up into his room, hurriedly changing into his pajamas and laying down on the fluffy blanket coating his white sheets. He sighed and crawled under the blankets.

He was beyond excited about his job application being accepted, everything still felt like a dream to Taeyong and he hated the idea of waking up and that email no longer being there.

Nevertheless, he smiled softly, and hugged his kitty plush. His thoughts running back to that same club he had walked by, wanting to know what it was about.

Maybe Saturday he could go there and check it out.


	2. let’s try new things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i’m really sorry it took so long to update, but it was @jisusngs fault! she took thousand years to correct KANDJW, but here I am, with the second chapter <3

"so," yukhei began as he collected the dirty dishes, and gently placed them in the sink; he quickly ran some water to slightly cleam them, before turning back to taeyong with a soft smile.   
"do you have anything you want to do before we head over to cherry lust?" the chinese boy sat infront of a dazed taeyong, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his rosy lips.

"cherry what?" taeyong choked out, a confused frown creasing his forehead as he pouted slightly. 

"the club, janet. the fucking club."

"oh... oh!" taeyong's eyes widened slightly as he searched his brain for something to do. "we could watch a movie?"

yukhei smirked. "remember what happened last time we decided to watch a movie toㅡ"

"we don't talk about that."

***

the movie was barely half way through and taeyong had already fallen asleep, head burried in the crook of yukhei's neck and gentle whimpers escaping his parted lips everytime the chinese boy rubbed the small of the older's back in a comforting manner.

taeyong had always been a sucker for back rubs, and any type of physical contact; which was extremely frowned upon by his strict parents, who barely touched eachother if there weren't any cameras surrounding them.

from what yukhei knew of the older boy's past, he would always cling onto all of his friends in search of some type of affection since his parents always declined him and placed work over his interests.  
yukhei had never gotten the chance to meet any of taeyong's old friends, but he knew taeyong still kept contact with one of his closest friends. his name being doyoung.

the chinese boy had never talked to him, or met him, since he moved to jeju with his boyfriend of five years, taeil ㅡ but he had already seen him talking to taeyong through facetime multiple times, and had even managed to sneak in a few words to the dark haired male.

taeyong had started moving against yukhei's side, his warm breath fanning the younger boy's neck in a soothing manner. 

yukhei knew taeyong was starting to get uncomfortable, and even though the movie was almost over, he turned the television off and wrapped his arms around his best friend's sleeping figure, hoisting him up bridal style and slowly walking towards his room with a slight chuckle.

it was moments like this that made his heart swell, not because he had some kind of burried emotions towards taeyong, but because he knew the boy deserved so much better than what he was used to receiving.   
despite their constant quarrels, yukhei holds a lot of adoration towards taeyong, and he always reassures the older he won't be going anywhere; even when things begin crumbling.

yukhei gently placed taeyong under the soft covers and slid in beside him, wrapping his arm's around the boy's slim waist and letting sleep take over his tormented mind.

***

"hey... hey... wake up you elephant, you're cramping my fucking arm."   
taeyong groaned, burrying his head in the crook of yukhei's neck with a breathy huff, not feeling thrilled to be woken up while in the middle of one of the most satisfying dreams. 

"no seriously, yong. i can't feel my goddamn arm." yukhei whined once more, this time wriggling his arm from under taeyong's waist.

"you're fucking annoying." taeyong hoisted his hips up, allowing the chinese boy to remove his arm with a satisfied sigh.

"you love me."

"yeah whatever, just don't get used to it you hag." the honey haired boy mumbled, rubbing his eyes for the second time that day.

yukhei giggled. "come on, you big fucking baby. it's time to get ready for that clubbing night you were ever so anxious about."

"oh my god, no. i'm starting to regret all my life decisions right about now. just the mere thought of having to do my makeup is sending me into cardiac arrest." taeyong whined, his voice coming out strained from the amount of time he spent sleeping. 

"shut up you idiot, just call your brother to come do it for you. doesn't he live with his boyfriend a couple blocks down?" yukhei sat up, rubbing his eyes and throwing a shirt on.

"yeah but, jaemin is really busy with college too i dont want to be a bother to him." taeyong frowned.

"oh shut up and call him."

***

"okay first of all, that club is freaky as fuck. me and jeno were walking home, and the people walking in there were a weird ass bunch. so all i have to say is good luck, yong." jaemin giggled as he gently applied foundation on taeyong's face.

"oh shut up you fetus, you've never even been to a club." yukhei sat back on taeyong's bed, propping his upper body on his elbows.

"how'd you know?" jaemin raised an eyebrow, eyeing the older with a teasing glint swimming in his ice blue orbs. he was pushing it.

"okay, what the fuck." taeyong interrupted, furrowing his eyebrows while looking at a smiling jeno, who had his arms wrapped around jaemin's waist.

"what?" the younger turned to look at his brother, shifting slightly on jeno's lap to grab a new brush and another shade of concealer.

"you're sitting there, on your boyfriend's lap, flirting with my best friend?" taeyong tilted his head to the side.

jeno's eyes morphed into two crescent moons, an amused smirk tugging at the upper corner of his bruised lips. the action only confused taeyong even more, who simply looked at his brother for some kind of explanation.

"it's a kind of open relationship even though we hate seeing eachother with other people, either way i wouldn't hit on your best friend. he looks older than you." jaemin shrugged, grabbing taeyong's chin and tilting his head to the side so he could apply concealer.

"excuse me?" yukhei frowned.

"just accept it." jeno looked up at his boyfriend, pressing his lips to the back of jaemin's neck, and placing feathery kisses on the exposed skin. enjoying the way the younger boy would shiver under his touch, and would slightly grind his hips against jeno's thighs.

taeyong grimaced, which only earned him a hiss from the younger boy who was busy applying silver glitter eyeliner to his brother's eyelids. this only made jeno tease jaemin more, just so he could giggle at the two older boy's excessive reactions. 

the raven haired boy inhaled sharply, sucking on the soft skin below jaemin's ear and biting down on his earlobe before blowing on it to sooth the sting. the honey haired boy's breath hitched, and taeyong could only avert his gaze from the pair.   
jeno licked a line from his boyfriend's ear to the base of his neck, his hands tightening around his waist and moving his hips slightly. jaemin whimpered, biting his lip to prevent any more sounds from escaping his now parted lips.   
jaemin's were glazed over, hands slightly shaking as he attempted to apply a velvet shade of lipstick to taeyong's slightly chapped lips. jeno's right hand crawled up his silk shirt, rubbing soothing circles on the tender skin of his toned abdomen, while his free hand wrapped itself around the boy's petite waist.

jaemin looked beyond sinful. yukhei had to avert his gaze from the boy's flushed face, lips parted and eyes glimmering slightly under the crawling moonlight beaming through taeyong's slightly parted curtains. hips grinding lightly against jeno's thigh as the raven haired boy whispered sweet nothings into his boyfriend's ear, biting and licking at the sensitive skin.

"didn't know you two were into exhibitionism." taeyong commented, looking away from his brother to admire himself in his little vanity mirror. he had to admit, jaemin did an amazing job at making him look rather dark. though seductive would be the right word, according to the younger. 

"we're not, you hag. so stop looking at me and look in the mirror." jaemin huffed before pressing an open mouthed kiss against jeno's already bruised lips, letting out a small hum in satisfaction.

taeyong grimaced lightly before turing to look at the mirror again, noticing the way his auburn hair had been messed up and the growing roots hadn't been covered, giving him an enticing look. his eyes were lined with black eyeliner painted with thin golden lines; burgundy eyeshadow had been smoked out into a cat eye, matching his velvet lips. a chocker adorned his long neck, and a series of earrings hung from his ears. 

jaemin had ordered the older to wear a burgundy satin shirt and some tight fitting black jeans, paired together with a black belt and some fancy looking boots the younger had stolen from one of his first modelling classes, not that taeyong minded since they were absolutely stunning and matched the outfit unbelievably well.

"jaem, am i supposed to wear a jacket over this?" taeyong turned to look at his brother before his eyes widened and he quickly averted his gaze, squeaking lightly before smacking the younger boy's shoulderblade.

jaemin was straddling jeno, head thrown back as the raven haired boy worked on biting the skin he had access to, a small glint in his eyes as he looked at an already disturbed taeyong.

"what is it with you two and skinship, seriously." taeyong grumbled, grabbing a handful of jaemin's black t-shirt and forcing him to look away from jeno for a second.

"hm?" the honey haired boy tilted his head endearingly, staring at his older brother with a rather startled gaze. lips bruised and a thin line of blood cascading from an open wound, marking the spot where he had been excessively biting the sore skin.

jeno turned his boyfriend to look at him again, slowly licking the thin crimson line off the younger boy's pale skin before pressing a chaste kiss on his lips and urging him to quickly pay attention to taeyong. 

"i just wanted to know if i was supposed to wear a jacket with this or not..." the older male's voice trailed off as he adjusted his hair, removing the overgrown bangs from his eyes.

"uhm, there should be a black jean jacket i took from one of the sets i went to for my design exam at the far back." jaemin smiled sweetly before turing back to look at his grinning boyfriend. taeyong rolled his eyes.

***

to say taeyong wanted to sleep was an understatement, he was beyond exhausted. he could barely pay attention to what yukhei had been drilling on about, the words collapsing into the void of his already crooked mind.

"okay listen yu, i'm not paying attention to what you're saying so can you just... give me one of your airpods." taeyong yawned, turning over to his best friend with tired eyes.   
the bus ride seemed never-ending, and even though he had been excited to visit the foreign club, he couldn't deny sleep was beginning to take him under it's pleasantly inviting wing.

as time dragged on and on, taeyong found himself admiring the passing buildings, noticing how they all seemed so well built and structured. yet his eyes couldn't seem to focus, especially not when strong neon lights prevented him from admiring the beauty of a resting city. he had to admit, seoul was one of the most stunning cities he had ever stepped foot in, and he wasn't planning on leaving any time soon.

"hey, we're here." yukhei snapped his fingers infront of taeyong's dazed gaze before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the exit door, telling the bus driver to halt so they could leave.

"i regret this." the older muttered, huffing slightly before tugging the warm material of his brother's stolen jacket around his thin frame.

"yeah, you said the same thing as soon as you woke up from your nap, but here you are." yukhei retorted, leading the way towards the unknown club.   
the neon lights only seemed to get brighter with every staggering step taeyong took, his boots thudding against the cracked pavement as his eyes darted from building to building. from person to person. some people were lined up outside of the clubs, but others were pressed up against the decaying walls. tongues fighting for dominance, and hands wandering, itching to discover more. 

he felt out of place, his eyes starting to water due to the unplanned cold that nipped at his exposed skin. he tugged at his best friend's arm, as if he were telling him to wait yet walk faster at the same time. taeyong himself didn't know what he wanted, or perhaps he did. he just wanted warmth.

the strong green neon lights soon faded to red and taeyong's gaze focused once more, the street they were in had nothing to do with the others they had passed by. only a short line stood outside the open door of the club, cherry lust, said the blinding sign.

he felt a sudden rush of adrenaline course through him, and a pleasant thrill send shivers down his spine. he dripped onto yukhei's hand and dragged him towards the short line, a small smile on his chapped lips.

"god, this is crazy." taeyong breathed out, taking out thirty won before looking at his best friend.

"your pick, rich kid."

those were the last words the auburn haired male had heard from his best friend as pounding music consumed his senses, and an overwhelming feeling of insatiable pleasure burned at his once stone cold skin.


End file.
